The present disclosure relates to a patient support. Particularly, the present disclosure relates to a barrier for a patient support. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an endboard, such as a headboard or a footboard, for a patient support such as a hospital bed.
Care equipment, for example diagnostic, monitoring, treatment, comfort adjustment and/or communication devices and systems, may be used in providing health-related services to individuals. Such individuals may be supported at least in part by a patient support such as a hospital bed. A mattress may be considered an example of care equipment.
A service supply may be utilized by or coupled to such care equipment, in order to render the care equipment operable and/or to enable the care equipment to provide services to an individual. For example, a service supply may provide one or more utilities or services for use by the care equipment, including: fluids, such as heated or cooled water; pressurized air, heated or cooled air; electrical power; electrical data signals; and others.
The service supply may be remote from the care equipment, in which case hoses, electrical power cables, electrical data cables, wires or other service lines may be utilized to operably couple the service supply to the care equipment or other service supplies.
It may be convenient to locate the service supply near or on at least a portion of a patient support, such as a hospital bed endboard. In such circumstances, it may be desirable to support and arrange at least a portion of one or more of the service lines to facilitate care of an individual, enable or improve the ease of use of the care equipment by a caregiver, for safety purposes, or for other reasons.